Shooting Star
by IRISH-JUICY-CHICK
Summary: Continues on from Breaking Dawn. I tried to be as true to the story and characters as possible. Chap 3 up now! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella?" I could hear my name echoing faintly in my ear. The voice that spoke it was familiar. Soft and Velvety, the voice of an angel, edwards voice.

"Mm?" I replied happily, blissfully aware as I was every second of every day of just how lucky I was. I have the most perfect husband, a beautiful daughter and my life really couldnt be much better. It had been two years since our last encounter with the volturi and since then things have finally started to go our way. Of course there was insignificant details in my perfect life that were hard to handle, being a vampire with a half human daughter which a werewolf had imprinted on being one, but apart from that life was pretty damn good.

"We need to get up early" Edward whispered,nibbeling my ear.

"Why?" I groaned.

"Nessies school rang, she's after biting another kid."

"Oh for gods sakes" I moaned.

I stared up into edwards perfectly carved face.

"Cant Jake handle it? Im sick of trying to explain to Mr Felts"

Edward shook his head. "He said we both have to be there"

"Besides-"he continued, looking totally serious now."I have to talk to you about something anyway"

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Well, nessies, two but she's got the intelligence and appearence of a 8 year old,on the contrary, you and I, arent gettting any older looking.. I think, well I think its time we moved on from forks"

My face plumeted. Leave Forks? Now? But things had been going so well. I havent even gotten used to it yet. And what about Charlie, and Jake? Do we just have to leave everyone we know and love behind?

"I know its hard for you bella, but we cant arouse suspicion, for nessies sake"

I nodded slowly. The realization dawning on me that we're going to be moving around the place, and trying not to arouse suspicion for the rest of eternity.

The practicalitys of being a vampire we're sinking in..and fast.

Edward sensed my glumness.

He stared into my eyes and stroked my jaw line, still sending shivers up my spine.

"I love you. You'll get used to this after a while..trust me".


	2. Chapter 2

Moving

"So you see Mrs Cullen, although your daughters academic abilities seem to be, well extraordanairy to put it lightly, she seems to be having trouble mixing with the other students"

I nodded carefully at him and glanced at Edward. His expression was calculated and cool but his eyes were burning.

"I understand your concerns Mr Felts and I thank you for being so, understanding" he said cooly.

"I can assure you there is no need to worry, my wife and myself will deal with this..problem, immediately"

"Well, thats appreciated Mr Cullen, but I am sure there is no need to remind you that this is not a first occurence and behaviour such as-"

Edward cut him off.

"We will take care of this" he said lightly although his expression was serious and there was a hint of annoyance in his tone that put the principal off guard.

"I should hope so." Mr Felts matched Edwards tone although his voice shook slightly.

"Thank you again for contacting us" I said.

Edward and I stood up simueltanously as if to end the discussion.

When we left the office, Nessie was waiting outside for us.

I gave her a tired, disapproving look.

Her beautiful face was shameful, although there was a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Lets get you home" I growled softly at her.

As soon as we got in the car I started.

"Reneseme, how many times do we have to make it clear until you will listen. No more biting!"

"I know mom, I cant help myself sometimes though"

"It wont do, do you have any idea what this kind of constant exposure will do to us if continued"

"I know, I know" she said dully.

"This arguement is futile" Edward said cooly. "We're leaving forks, within the week"

Nessies face was a picture of suprise and horror.

"No!" she pleaded.

"What about grandpa? We cant leave him, if this is about the biting, I'll stop I promise!"

"Its not about that" Edward sighed.

"We have to leave" I told her.

"We dont want this anymore then you do, I promise" Edwards voice was softening.

"But-but... jake" she whispered.

"I know" I sighed.

"We have no choice sweetheart. Our time is up in Forks."

Her beautiful face reddened and tears welled up in her eyes"

"But we cant leave, I cant leave, Its not fair"

"I know sweety" I soothed. " Im sorry".

"I hate this life, I hate what I am, what we are"

Silence echoed after her words.

When we got home, we continued through the day in silence. Her words had stung me. Stung us, but I couldnt blame her. I was beginning to feel the same way. Although I would never admit it to Edward, days like this made me miss being human. Not that I regretted my change, I would never regret all the good things in my life. It was just there was some aspects of life that still needed getting used to.

After Nessie went to bed I went to find Edward.

He was sitting in our room looking subdued. "Edward-"

"Dont say anything Bella" he sighed. "Sit down.."

"whats going on?" I asked.

"I really didnt want to have to tell you this today but time isnt the only factor driving us out of forks so quickly"

"What else?" I asked fearfully curious as the expression on his face was all to familiar. It was dread.

"Its esme" he said eventually. "Somethings happened"


	3. Chapter 3

"Esme?" I repeated. The name echoing in the air like a ghost.

"Yes" Edward continued, his voice calm, too calm. There was pain in his eyes.

"What happened" I demanded. "Is she alright?"

"I dont know" he said flatly.

"You-what do you mean you dont know? Edward? What happened?"

She couldnt be sick. Vampires dont get sick. The only thing I could think of that might be wrong was volturi related, but what could Esme have done to upset them?"

"She's gone missing" Edward said.

"Missing?" I repeated.

"How? When?" I spluttered.

"About three weeks ago" He replied, his voice cracking.

"Three weeks ago?"

He nodded.

"Her and Carlisle went on a hunting trip, she went off in search of a mountain lion whilst he scanned the forests for bears, she hasnt been seen since"

I took this information in. Then a realization hit me.

"But what about-"

"Alice cant see her" he sighed as if he could really read my thoughts.

"What does that mean" I asked, scared for the reply.

"I dont know" his voice was barely a whisper now.

My thoughts reeled. Esme! Sweet,kind,motherly esme. I couldnt understand how or why this had happened.

"So what do we do?" I asked him.

"We go to Carlisle" Edward said, "He needs us now more then ever"

I nodded. Trying to remain calm about this was not easy.

"I was thinking.."he continued, his voice wary now as if scared of my reaction, "that it would be best to leave Nessie with Charlie when we go"

"Why?"

"I dont want the atmosphere to affect her, it's not going to be a pleasent visit"

I took in what he said. I imagined the rest of the Cullens anxious, worried faces. I thought of Carlisles usually content,calm face horrorstruck and drawn. Edward was right, Renessme should not have to be exposed to that. She should not worry. We will find Esme, we had to, the alternative was unbearable, and when we did we would bring Nessie to the Cullens. She did not have to know about this.

"You're right" I said. "We'll tell her we have to go away for a couple of weeks and ask Charlie to mind her, I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Edward thought for a moment. When he spoke his words were resolved, determined.

"No time like the present" he started. As I looked into his topaz face I could see all the pain, all the angst reflected in them.

"How long have you known?" I asked

"Two days after she went missing." He said shortly.

Two days? For over three weeks, Edward had been bearing this burden alone. I felt ashamed to think that my biggest worry an hour ago was Nessies harmless biting tendency when he had been battling so much pain inside.

"I'll go talk to Charlie" I said standing up.

Before I walked out the door, I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"We will get through this " I whispered.

Edward was always the strong one in this realationship, now it was my turn. I would not let him down.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later we arrived in the secluded wooden home located in the vast mountains where the rest of the Cullen family lived. Dread filled me as I walked up the stoney driveway. Seeing the anxious faces of people I loved would not be easy. Edward tangled his fingers in mine and squeezed as we approached the door. My thoughts were not exaggerated. This was going to be hard.

Carlisle greeted us at the door. It pained me to even look at him. Obviously he did not have usual human signs of gauntness as stress can cause but his eyes, his once glowing topaz eyes were now just a dull golden, the sparkle gone from them.

He hugged me and Edward tightly. "Thank you both for coming" he said wearily.

"Of course, Carlisle we'll do anything in our power to help" I said fiercly.

"Thats greatly appreciated" he forced a smile."As soon as Alice and Jasper come back from their...errand" I saw Edwards eyes flicker at him as he said this, "we will have a discussion about theorys, possibilities ect."

I nodded.

"When will they be back?"

"In the next hour hopefully"

"Are Rosalie and Emmet here?"

"They're upstairs, Bella I would advise you to let Edward speak to them first, although you are family Edward is more familiar in how to handle his siblings"

"Decades of practice" he grimaced at me.

I nodded.

"Is there anything I can do, Carlisle?" I asked.

"You being here is enough my dear child" he smiled at his eyes remained a swirling sea of misery.

"Hows Renessme?" He asked, obviously wanting a distraction.

"She's after getting so big!" I told him " Her biting tendency is causing quite a stir at school though"

He half smiled. "I exepect you will be moving on from forks soon?" I nodded and noticed Edward slip silently upstairs.

I continued through a strained petty conversation with Carlisle, eager to distract him from the insanity undoubtedly crippling his own mind. I heard yells and sobs upstairs, bangs and sudden silence.

"Is everything okay up there" I asked Carlisle, nodding towards the ceiling.

"I should think so" he mused.

"Rosalie and Edward have paticuarly strong affections for Esme, as they were the first to enter our family."

I nodded. Clearly this makes sense, but it would not explain the violent noises.

"I expect" Carlisle continued, "that the noises we heard are Emmetts attempts at calming Rose in paticular down, she doesnt take well to bad situations."

I nodded.

"Carlisle?" I asked timidly. "Do you have any theories as to what happened?"

He sighed.

"Several" he said finally. "But theres only one that is plausable and fits correctly"

"What's that?" I wondered

"That my dearest Esme is not with us anymore"

I gaped at him.

"You dont believe that though, do you?"

"No" he conceeded. "I do not believe that, if my Esme was dead I would know, I am sure I would know because if she was gone a part of me would be too, my very core would be ripped in half and I would feel it. I still feel her presence, every second of every day, which makes me believe that there must be another alternative."


End file.
